


Impawsability

by The_Shy_One



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cat, Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Din finds a stowaway on board the Razor Crest.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Impawsability

Din stared at a small, grey fluffy creature that was sitting on the console, licking its paw as if it hadn’t kriffing scared him just thirty seconds ago. Somehow it managed to stow away in the Razor Crest without him looking and was treating the ship as if it owned the place. It paused in licking its paws and glanced at Din with a look that spelt out annoyance for the man daring to look at them. 

He would say it was a loth-cat, given the size and the fur that surrounded it’s body - especially on the chest and paws. But the face was all wrong. The eyes weren’t as beady as a loth-cat’s, showing colour around the pupil instead of being a black dot. The ears not as big as a loth-cat’s though it swivelled around in different directions all the same. And the mouth wasn’t was wide either, even if both of these creatures had sharp teeth when it yawned after a moment.

There was an unknown creature on his ship and all it had for him was an annoyed glance and the air of something that said they deserved the utmost respect.

Din let out a sigh, tilting his head back into the chair, wondering when he had become the person to pick up lost strays of different creatures. He heard a scrambling sound, familiar to him since the kid liked to climb onto the console from time to time and listened as the kid babbled at the unknown creature. He tilted his head forward when he heard the creature answer the kid back.

That was another difference from a loth-cat. Loth-cats hissed and growled, occasionally purring if they were feeling particularly friendly. This creature made a sound, close to a chirp at his kid.

Staring at it, he saw it moving towards the kid - body moving gracefully and then twist its body around them as they purred. The kid gave an exciting sound, waving their arms and pressing their head against the creature’s body. Despite being roughly the same side, Din noticed that the creature was gentle with the kid, chirping answer back to them when the ad’ika laughed and babbled. 

He couldn’t exactly kick the creature off, not when it was being friendly with his kid as it was. Paz would probably like it - especially since they could level the same kind of  _ ‘I am annoyed at you’ _ face at Din - and would welcome it into their clan. 

Sighing, he let the two continue to interact and got up. As he goes down the ladder, he realizes something. Din hasn’t heard the soft sounds of Paz cursing or the sounds of weapons being repaired further down the ship for a good while now. With panic trying to crawl down his throat, Din goes to check the area where weapons are stored.

There were some weapons out, but there were on the floor likely dropped from Paz’s hands when he was confronted by whatever took him down. But that didn’t make sense, it didn’t since it would take a lot for anyone to take Paz down. Din would have heard the commotion and come running to help his husband out. Where could Paz be, what happened to him?

Why hadn’t Din noticed sooner?

As Din starts to feel his body shake at the anger and panic that’s taking over his mind as it speeds through all the possibilities - both logical and implausible - the strange, fluffy creature makes itself known by rubbing up against his leg. Din stares down at it through the dark visor, watching as it continues to rub against his legs, body vibrating as it offered him comfort.

The child wasn’t far behind, cooing and babbling as it toddled up to Din. They followed the creature’s lead, pressing up against Din’s legs, staring up at Din with adoring eyes. The combined effort of the two of them calmed Din down a bit, watching as they started to move closer to each other when Din wasn’t shaking as much.

He kneels, offering his hand for the creature to rub against. It stared at him for a moment, blue eyes - similar to Paz’s, strangely enough - unwavering at his visor. Then they moved against it, grounding Din more into this moment. 

As they continued to accept pets from him, butting their head against his palm, a thought occurred to Din. The creature showed up about the same time Din last heard Paz working down here. It was also an unknown creature, one that was all mss despite its fluffy nature.

No, it could be.

Unless…?

He stares at the creature, wondering if he shouldn’t entertain the thoughts that were swirling around in his mind. It shouldn’t make sense, it shouldn’t.

But after the last year he’s had with the child and Paz, forcefully learning about the Force, Din knew better than to dismiss the impossibilities at his point.

He takes a deep breath, holding it for a moment. Then he lets it go and stares once more into those blue eyes that were eerily similar to his husband’s. “Paz?” He says, voice cracking. “Is that you?”

With a look that said _ ,’ No, duh, it’s me you dunderhead,’  _ levelled at him by the strange creature, Din knew it was his husband. Nobody else could manage a look like that, not even the Armorer herself.

It looks like he would be paying Ahsoka a visit to help Din figure out a way to change his husband back to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something silly and fun! Months ago, I lamented that Pz as a cat would either be a Norwegian Forest Cat or a Maine Coon (just a cat that was big and fluffy and is a big softy essentially.) I started this when I had those thoughts and then promptly put the draft down when my brain didn't want to cooperate with me. Finally had enough juice to finish it after Thanksgiving dinner and wanted to share it with you. 
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun drabble to read! :D


End file.
